


Strange Feelings[KuhnGyeol OneShot]

by MaidenLL



Category: UP10TION
Genre: BittoShin, GyuWei, Kuhngyeol, M/M, SunHoo, Xiaohee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenLL/pseuds/MaidenLL
Summary: "Hyung,I feel strange.""Strange?Why?""Everytime you get close,it makes my heart beat faster,your warm touch against my skin burns me,it feels strange."Sooil's stare at him didn't falter,instead,his eyes got softer."Everything feels strange,Sooil hyung." Minsoo continued.





	Strange Feelings[KuhnGyeol OneShot]

**Author's Note:**

> So my KuhnGyeol feels hit me at 12:00 AM(believe me,it always hits at the most random times) So yeah,I suddenly made this❤️

Minsoo thought,it was normal for friends to be touchy.But is it still normal when his heart beats faster everytime his Sooil hyung comes close to him?

He didn't know when he first felt it but he definitely knows that the strange feelings that he's feeling now should be stopped or he'll just end up getting hurt.

At first,he thought,he was just genuinely curious about the older,he was intrigued by his manly but goofy personality.

"Earth to Beomduk!" Sooil waves his hands in front of Minsoo.

He probably spaced out for quite a while.

He's currently with the members right now. They decided to do a 'Movie Night' which means,Hwanhee and Dongyeol fighting on which movie they should watch.

He looked at Sooil,ignoring the two maknaes who's yelling at each other,with Gyujin in between,trying to stop them.

"What are you thinking?You suddenly spaced out." The older asked while lying down on Minsoo's lap.

He and Sooil are sitting on the long couch.

Yein and Jinwook are cuddled up on a small couch,Yein's head on Jinwook's neck while the older is caressing the main vocalist's hair.

Changhyun and Wooseok are tangled with each other in the carpet.Wooseok pressing small kisses on Changhyun's hands.

While Sungjoon is helping Gyujin settle the fight between the maknaes.

"Nothing,hyung.I'm just hungry." He said as an excuse,while caressing Sooil's soft hair.

Sooil chuckled at his answer and suddenly got up.

He saw Sooil reach for the bowl of popcorn.He gave it to him and proceeded to lie down on his lap again.

He muttered a small 'Thanks' with a toothy smile.

"Tell me if you still want something." Sooil  reached out for Minsoo's cheeks and caressed them.

His heart definitely fluttered when he felt his warm touch against his skin.

"Popcorn is already enough,hyung" He smiled at Sooil before the older turned to look at the,now silent maknaes.

It warmed his heart,knowing that Sooil cares for him.

"They finally decided on which movie to watch." He heard Sungjoon whisper to Gyujin as they sat beside them. 

Minsoo saw how the older wrapped his hands on Gyujin's waist.

Hwanhee and Dongyeol are now silently sitting on the carpet,legs tangled with each other,both have bowls of popcorns in their hands.

In the middle of the movie,he felt Sooil shift on his lap. He looked at the older with confused eyes when he saw him staring.

Instead of giving an answer,the older just interwind their fingers and shifted again to look at the TV.

Minsoo looked at their interwind fingers.He can't help but blush and have this warm feeling spread on his heart.

After the movie(which he barely survived because Sooil kept caressing his hands) they all went to their separate rooms.

Before he can even get inside his room,Sooil pulled him in for a hug.

"Beomduk-ah,can you sleep with me tonight,please?"The older asked,arms wrapped around the younger and face burried on his neck.

Minsoo hopes,that his Sooil hyung won't hear his heartbeat right now.

"Of course hyung,wait for me here,I'll just get my pillow." It took him so much courage to answer Sooil,especially because Sooil's breath on his neck tickled him.

He untangled himself from Sooil and ran quickly to get his pillow. 

He saw Jinwook and Yein tucked together in one bed,already sleeping.

Sungjoon gave him a small smile while holding a pillow on hands,before going out of the room,probably going to sleep with Gyujin.

He went back outside and saw Sooil still standing where he left him.

They got inside Jinwook and Sooil's room.

Sooil plopped down on his bed while Minsoo curled himself on Jinwook's bed.

"Why are you there? Come here." Sooil patted the space on his bed.

Even though Minsoo is confused,he still followed Sooil's order.

Minsoo usually sleeps at Jinwook's bed whenever Jinwook sleeps with Yein.

They tucked themselves inside the blanket,facing each other in a dim light.

Silence wrapped around them.

It's not new to them to sleep together.

They always sleep in the same couch,with arms wrapped on each other whenever they come back from schedules and is too tired to even go back to their rooms.

But right now,Minsoo is feeling those strange feelings again.

It feels raw and new.

He's confused on how his Sooil hyung could make him feel these strange feelings.

Only Sooil.

"You're confused." Sooil spoke,breaking the silence.

He frowned at the older's statement.

He doesn't know how the older knew that he's confused about something.But yeah,he's in a big dilemma right now.

"You can tell me if you want,Minsoo-ah" His real name coming out from Sooil's mouth feels weird.

He usually calls him 'Beomduk' but hearing his real name from the older feels warm and weird.

He's not dense,not to know about what he's feeling right now.

He knows that these strange feelings that he's feeling is 'Love'.

Should he tell him?

Should he confess?

Thinking about the consequences if ever he confess and if ever Sooil rejects him is making his stomach turn upside down.

What if Sooil ignores him? 

What about their friendship? 

What about the group?

All possibilities are flashing on his mind right now.

He felt Sooil's arm wrap around his waist,pulling him closer.

"What's the matter,Minsoo-ah?" Sooil said in a whisper,while looking straight at his eyes.

Minsoo's heart feels like bursting at their close physical contact.

He sighed.

He can't keep it in anymore,he decided,setting the consequences aside.

It's now or never. 

"Hyung" 

"Hmm?"

"Hyung,I feel strange."

"Strange?Why?"

"Everytime you get close,it makes my heart beat faster,your warm touch against my skin burns me,it feels strange."

Sooil's stare at him didn't falter,instead,his eyes got softer.

"Everything feels strange,Sooil hyung." Minsoo continued.

"I think these strange feelings that I am feeling is called 'Love'." Minsoo paused. 

"I think,I'm inlove with you,Sooil hyung."

Silence wrapped them for a while.Minsoo avoided Sooil's eyes.

"You don't have to answer-"

He was shocked when Sooil pressed his lips against his.

He was still in the state of shock when Sooil pulled away.

Sooil faced him,their lips almost touching.

"I'm inlove with you too,Minsoo-ah" Sooil whispered with a soft smile on his face.

His eyes widened at Sooil's confession.

"I was supposed to confess to you tonight but you beat me to it." Sooil chuckled.

He smiled sweetly at him.

Sooil wrapped his arms tighter and gave him a peck on his lips.

He feels secured on Sooil's arms.

"Are we official?" Sooil chuckled at Minsoo's question.

"Would I kiss you if we aren't?" 

He can't help but smile at Sooil's answer.

"I love you,Sooil hyung" He smiled softly.

"I love you too,Minsoo-ah" Sooil gave him a kiss on the forehead before they drifted off to sleep.

One thing he can say is,he totally loves the strange feelings that Sooil is making him feel.


End file.
